What i have to indure
by Qhuinns shellen
Summary: What if jude was dating a guy and tommy had to save her from him and possibly herself.... give it a chance.... really bad a summaries.... r
1. the rock and rose

This is a little alike other ff but this is loosely based on a personal expierance.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jude and Tommy were in the studio. Jude had feelings for Tommy and vise versa but Jude was dating someone else. Everything was going well with Jude and this other guy. They had been dating for about 4 months. Tommy got some kind of vibe from this guy but he didn't want Jude to get mad. He didn't want to fight.

Jude: Well, Tommy i have to go meet Mike (her boyfriend).

Tommy: see ya in the morning.

Jude and Tommy were best friends. They went everywhere together. Usually. Jude left the studio and got in her mustang and drove toward Mike's house. She knocked on his door and he answered.

Mike: Hey babe. where you been?

Jude: in the studio with Tommy.

Mike: o... well babe i got us some movies... i figured we'd just stay in.

Jude:Sure.

Mike put in the a movie and sat there holding his girl. He didn't know what it was but everytime she was with Tommy it made him angry. But he dismissed it. He trusted Jude. Jude fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He laid her on the couch and covered her up.

**The next morning**

Jude woke up. She searched for Mike. She walked in his room and crawled next to him and put his hand around her. He woke up.

Mike: (whisper in her ear): so what do i owe the pleasure?

Jude: I always wanted to know what it would be like to wake up next to you.

Mike: o really.

Jude: yeah.

Mike leaned in and kissed her. She looked her watch and noticed the time.

Jude: I have to go meet Tommy. Sorry babe.

Mike was getting angry.

Mike: What?!

Jude: I have to meet Tommy.

Mike: You'd rather be with him?

Jude: Mike it's business.

Mike: no i think you love him

Jude: no we are friends.

Jude didn't relize that he got like this. Mike slapped her. She went down and he relised what he done.

Mike: I'm so sorry... Jude I love you

Jude: Its ok. i'm gonna go to work. i'll be back later. Love ya

* * *

so review... there's more but i hoped you like that... if you didn't ill stop writing


	2. his eyes

Jude walked to the studio thinkin the air would do her some good. She walked into the studio where Tommy was at the soundboard.

Jude: Hey. so what are we recording?

Jude was shocked that Mike would hit her. She just thought it was something she did or said.

Tommy: We need to get liar liar down. Darious has been asking for it.

Jude: Okay.

Jude walked into the studio like nothing happened but Tommy knew something wasn't right. Jude began singing. After she had finished she walked to the soundboard.

Tommy: so what's going on?

Jude: Nothing why?

Tommy: Jude, I know you. There is something wrong.

Jude: me and mike got in a fight.

Tommy: oh... is everything ok?

Jude: yeah we are just gonna have to talk it through.

Tommy: well after we get through.

Jude: yeah. um i'm working on a new song. i'm almost finished. when i get through i show you and let you hear it.

Tommy: Jude,

Jude: yeah.

Tommy: go talk to him.

Jude: thanks.

Jude gave him a smile. Jude thought that if she could talk to Mike she could save their relationship and forget this morning ever happened. She walked over to his house and knocked on the door.

Mike: Hey.

Jude: Mike, maybe we can

Mike: talk.

Jude: yeah.

Mike ushered her in and to the couch. Jude sat down.

Jude: what happened this morning?

Mike: I don't know.

Jude: it can't happen again.

Mike: it won't. Jude, baby, I love you. I don't know what came over me. but i'm sorry. i never wanted to hurt you.

Jude began to cry.

Jude: I love you too.

Mike pulled her into a kiss. and Jude broke it.

Mike: I need to get to work. baby, i have a question.

Jude: What's that?

Mike: will you move in with me?


	3. filler

Jude was stunned that Mike had asked that.

Jude: yeah.

Mike: yeah?

Jude nodded. Mike kissed her cheek and exited the house and drove to G-major. He was and artist too. Kwest was his producer. He walked into the studio.

Mike: Kwest, man i have a new song.

Kwest: get in the booth lets get it recorded.

Mike walked into the booth strummed on his guitar and belted out his new song.

**((i'm in love with a girl by gaven degraw))**

**So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the highwire**

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)

Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then it's gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understand me

when he was finished he walked out of the booth and by the soundboard where Tommy had walked in.

Tommy: good song man.

Mike: Thanks. How's my girl doing?

Tommy: She needs to come up with a new song. Can you help me with that?

Mike: I'll talk to her.

Tommy: Thanks man.

Tommy walked out and got on his cell with Jude.

Jude: Hello.

Tommy: Hey, have you finished that song.

Jude: almost. between packing and getting my stuff into my new...

Tommy: new what? why are you packin?

Jude: I'm moving in with mike.

Tommy: oo... good for you guys... its about time.

Jude: did you need anything else?

Tommy: besides a new song... no.

Jude: ok tommy.


	4. His realization to the fact

Jude walked into the studio the next day with the song in hand. She saw that Tommy was already in the studio. She had make up on and Tommy thought this wierd. She didn't ever where this much make up. She and Mike had got in a fight that night and when they were over it mike told her he loved her. She believed it. She walked up to Tommy.

Jude: got that song finish.

Tommy: that's good. what's with the make up.

Jude: I wanted to look nice is that ok.

Tommy: ok get in the booth.

Jude got in the booth and began to sing.

**(( Fighter by Chistina Agulara))**

After all you put me through  
Youd think Id despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger

When i, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess i, I couldnt trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
cause Ive had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, youre wrong  
cause if it wasnt for all that you tried to do  
I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, youre going around  
Playing the victim now  
But dont, even begin  
Feeling Im the one to blame  
cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that wont work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, its over  
cause if it wasnt for all of your torture  
I wouldnt know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in dnial  
But in the end youll see  
You-wont-stop-me

I am a fighter and i  
I aint goin stop  
There is no turning back  
Ive had enough

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

When She finished Tommy was taken aback when she came to the soundboard.

Tommy: Jude, does mike hit you?


	5. The truth

Jude: What are you talking about Tommy?

Tommy: Well your wearing make up and that song.

Jude: No, I'm not going into this.

Tommy: ok i was just concerned.

Jude: No you just don't like mike and your pissed i'm with him like you were with shay and spied.

Tommy: No

Jude: you know what i'm leaving.

Jude got her things and left. She thought it was only twice nothing to get upset about. And he loved her with all his heart and soul. Tommy would never find out and Mike said he'd never do it again. She arrived at the house where Mike was and walked through the door to the living room.

Jude: Hey babe.

Mike: You smell like him

Jude: what?

Mike: you slept with him didn't you?

Jude: no I'm with you.

Mike: so

Jude: Mike, i

Before she could finish that sentence Mike slapped her and she fell to the ground. While she was laying on the floor he began to kick her. When a knock came at the door. Mike went to open the door and it was Tommy. Jude left her guitar at the studio. Mike opened the door and Tommy saw Jude laying on the floor spitting blood. And a red mark on her face. Before mike relized that Tommy saw it Tommy hit him. Tommy kept hitting him.

Tommy: I bet you feel like a man now. Don't you ever come near her again.

Tommy walked over to Jude and picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the viper. He went back in the house to get her some clothes when mike rushed at him. Tommy moved and Mike hit his head on the dresser. Then Tommy uppercut him in the stomach. Mike passed out and Tommy made sure he had Jude enough clothes for a week and he pulled out his cell and called 911.

Tommy: yes there is a guy he hit his head on the dresser and passed out.

911: emt is on his way sir.

Tommy got in the viper and drove Jude to the Hospital.


	6. The song

Tommy got to the Hospitial and they were in a room he wouldn't leave her side.

Tommy: Jude, why did you stay?

Jude: He loved me

Tommy: No girl he didn't.

Jude: Yes he does. He only does it cause he cares.

Tommy: Jude, listen to yourself.

By then Sadie walked in to the room. Crying when she saw her baby sister in the bed all bruised.

Sadie: Jude, how many times?

Jude: a few. but it was my fault.

Tommy: No girl, it was my fault. I shoulda saw what was happening and i didn't.

Sadie: Tommy it was your fault it wasn't Jude's either. It was his. He had no right to hit her.

Tommy: well she's staying with me until we get this figured out. and i know she's safe.

Jude: Tommy what about my stuff.

Tommy: Me and Kwest will go and get the rest of it. Don't worry about it...

Jude:Thanx.

Tommy got up to leave. Jude grabbed his hand.

Jude: please stay.

Tommy: ok.

Tommy sat there and held her hand and gazed into her eyes. The doctor entered the room and looked at Jude and Tommy.

Doctor: Ms. Harrison you are gonna need your ribs wrapped. some of your ribs are broken. we are gonna write you a prescription for pain medication.

Jude: okay. Then can i go home.

Doctor: Yeah. There shouldn't be a problem.

Tommy: Thanks doc.

The doctor left and a nurse came in and wrapped her ribs. Jude squeezed Tommy's hand everytime she felt pain. Tommy had it in his mind that Mike was going to pay for the pain he caused Jude. After they were finished Tommy and Sadie got Jude to Tommy's viper.

Jude: Tommy can we go to the studio. I got a song in me.

Tommy: Sure.

Tommy drove to G- Major. When they walked in and Kwest came up to Tommy with a pissed face.

Kwest: Hey man why did you beat the hell out of my artist?

Tommy: What'd he tell you?

Kwest: That you got mad at him and kicked his ass and took Jude.

Jude: Look at me Kwest. Do you really think Tommy is capable of hurting me like this?

Kwest, noticing Jude for the first time since he came up to Tommy, was shocked.

Kwest: what happened?

Jude: Mike.

Kwest: And that's why Tommy...?

Jude: Yeah.

Kwest: Well he told me to give you this.

Kwest handed Jude a cd. It had written on it_ " To Jude"_. Jude took it from him.

Tommy: Kwest man i need help. I need to get her stuff from his house.

Kwest: Sure man.

Tommy and Jude walked to Studio A. Jude put the c.d. in the player. And Mike's Voice filled the room

**(( Sorry by buck cherry))**

Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry.

Jude looked at Tommy and began to cry. Tommy took her in his arms and let her cry in his chest.

Tommy: Its ok. I'm here. He won't touch you again.

Jude: I've gonna send him a song. Can you help with that?

Tommy: Yeah. what kind of song?

Jude: You'll see


	7. her response

Tommy: Jude get in there we need SME in here.

Jude: They're on their way.

As she said that Spied walked in. Jude walked over to them

Spied: What happened to you?

Jude: Mike...

Spied: Where is he? I'll kill him. Kyle Wally you guys hold him and I'll

Jude: Spied, I got a better idea.

Spied: better than killing the sorry bastard.

Jude: He wrote me a song so imma write one too.

Spied: Lets hear his.

Jude put it in the c.d. player and walked over to Tommy. The boys got madder and Jude buried her head in Tommy's chest. It had ended.

Spied: You have a song that will rock his world?

Jude: Yeah. Lets get in the Booth.

They walked in the booth and started singing with every bit of feeling she had in her.

**(( Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert))**

County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead

It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He dont know what's waiting here this time

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead

His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and, Gunpowder and lead

Gunpowder and Lead  
Yeah

Jude collapsed on the floor, tears fallling fast. Tommy came in and hugged her.

Jude: How did you get myself in this?

Tommy: I don't know but I'm here now. It's okay babe.

Jude: You called me babe.

Tommy: cause you're my girl.

Jude: Aww. Tommy

She just hugged him tighter. Tommy picked her up and put her on the couch. Put her song on c.d..

Tommy: you want me to give it to Kwest or you want me to do it.

Jude: No. I wanna give it to him. If you'll come with me.

Tommy: No Problem.

They walked out of the studio and saw Mike in Studio C. Jude walked in with Tommy by her side. Jude walked over to Mike. She had Tommy's hand in hers.

Jude: This is a reply to your c.d.

Mike: So are you two a thing?

Jude: It's none of your business.

Mike: I have a right to know why you broke up with me.

Tommy: cause you sent her to the damn hospital. or the fact that you hit her. or the fact you said you loved her and didn't mean it.

Mike: Did i ask for your opinion?

Jude: No but you got it. So stay the hell away from me.

Mike: Don't worry you'll see me again when lover boy ain't around and you'll be sorry you dumped me.

Tommy: you come near her and you won't have to worry about anything anymore cause you'll be 6 feet under.

Mike: you can't protect her forever.

Jude pulled Tommy out of the studio. Darious was watching and caught a look at Jude. When Jude came out of the studio.

Darious: What happened to you, Jude?

Jude: I kinda... got beat.

Darious: By who?

Jude: Mike

Darious: Jude, T, come with me


	8. Darious

Jude and Tommy walked into Darious's office.

Darious: Jude, I want you to take a class.

Jude: What kind of class?

Darious: a self defense class.

Jude: I don't know D. I mean i can't fight someone like him.

Tommy: That's what he wants you to think. Jude, babe, you can do anything. you always could.

Jude: But Tommy I'm not you or Kwest or Sadie. I can barely open a jar of pickles.

Tommy: That's what these classes will teach you. Baby, as much as i want to be i can't be there all the time.

Jude: They teach me how to open pickles. no offense Tommy i can find someone to do that.

Tommy smiled at her a little.

Tommy: Please for me?

Jude: Sure, I hate when you do that. but ill do it

Tommy: Thanks babe.

Jude: But D, Just the instructor, me , you and Tommy there.

Tommy: Babe, i know how to kick ass.

Jude: Please Tommy for me?

Tommy: I hate when you turn that around on me.

Jude: you shouldn't have done it to me first.

Tommy: I'll go with you.

Darious: So, ill get Sadie to set it up. Are you two a thing?

Jude: I don't know. Ask Tommy

Tommy: We're just talking right now D. So about Mike, can't you just have him arrested.

Darious: I could but I'd have to have Jude testify against him. I know you don't want to put her through that.

Tommy: I don't wanna do that to her.

Jude: Hello her is right here.

Darious: Tommy i want her staying with you until we can get her doin good in classes. you have a huge house all to yourself so now you have someone to share with temporarily.

Jude: I think we can work something out.

Tommy and Jude smiled at each other.

Darious: Now go home and get some rest. I wanna start tomorrow on your new song.

Tommy got up and grabbed Jude's hand to lead her to his viper. They got in and drove to Tommy's house in silence. They reached the house and Tommy grabbed Jude's suitcase and Jude followed him to the door. He held open the door for her. He ushered her to a bedroom.

Tommy: It's your room for now. My room is the next room over. Kitchen is there. The bathroom is that away.

Jude: Ok. Thank you for doing this.

Tommy: no can hurt you. your my girl.

Jude: Tommy can we talk?

Tommy: yeah.

Jude: I wanna be in a relatonship but... I don't wanna rush into something i just wanna take it slow.

Tommy: So lets take it slow.

Jude: Ok. now i need a shower and change so can you please.

Tommy: I'll be in there making dinner.

Jude: ok, I'll be in there as soon as i'm done.

Tommy: see you then.

Tommy walked in the Kitchen and fixed the dinner. They finished and went to bed in different rooms. Tommy was awaken by Jude's screams. He rushed to her room.


	9. the trainin begins

Tommy rushed to her bedside. She just kept screaming. Tommy knew it was a bad dream and he didn't know what to do when she sat straight. She had tears falling down her face. She looked at Tommy. Tommy grabbed her and she put her head in his chest. She stopped crying and Tommy just held her stroking her hair. She fell asleep and so did he. They woke up the next morning. Tommy just sat there and held her while she buried her head in his chest.

Jude: Tommy, what if i can't do it.

Tommy: Jude, you're the strongest person i know. If you can't do it no one can.

Jude: What if i fall?

Tommy: I'll be there to catch you.

Jude: what if your not?

Tommy: then you'll get back up again

They got ready and went to G- major in a comfortable silence. They walked in hand in hand. Darious was waiting for them.

Darious: I've been waiting my office.

Tommy and Jude walked into his office. Tommy closed the door behind them then took a seat.

Jude: what's up?

Darious: your first class. in an hour meet me at Tommy's.

Tommy: ok since we already live there now.

Darious: no lip.

Jude: ok. well we'll leave and get coffee and breakfast and meet you at Tommy's.

Darious: good then make me a song.

Jude: Sure thing D.

Tommy and Jude walked out of G-Major and drove to get coffee. Then went back to Tommy's house. They had 30 minutes left til Darious got there.

Tommy:So go get changed and i'll move the furniture.

Jude: ok.

Jude went and changed. by The time she got out in the living room Darious had arrived with the instructor.

Instructor: you must be Jude. My name is Mr. Cena.

Jude: Hi.

Mr. Cena: so lets get started.

Through that class Jude learned alot. Tommy knew most of the stuff. He figured that if Mike ever came after her she could at least fight him off until someone got there.

Darious: Thanks Mr. Cena we'll see you tomorrow.

Mr. Cena: yeah and Jude keep workin on the kicks and punches.

Jude: Thank you and I will.

The instructor and Darious left and Tommy went to kitchen. Jude followed him.

Tommy: so do you think you learned something?

Jude: yeah thanks.

Jude gave Tommy a hug.

Tommy: so what do you want for dinner?

Jude: I don't know i'm not that hungery.

Tommy walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Jude followed him, sat down next to him, and layed her head on his chest. Tommy played with her hair.

Tommy: Jude,

Jude: yeah.

Tommy: I think i may...

Jude: May what?

Tommy: I can show you better than i can tell you,

Jude: Huh?

Jude lifted her head and became even with his and he kissed her. His tongue begged for entrance in her mouth. And she obliged.


	10. The call

Jude broke the kiss and looked into Tommy's eyes. She knew how she felt. She has always loved Tommy but never thought he could love her.

Jude: Tommy, i don't know what to say.

Tommy: if you don't feel that way, i just wanted you to know that i do

Jude: But Tommy, i do.

Tommy crashed into her lips again. He pulled her closer to him. Tommy broke the kiss and took a deep breath and looked Jude in the eyes.

Tommy: Babe, if you want me to i'll sleep in the room with you.

Jude: Thanks but i have a different idea.

Jude kissed him softly andstarted to unbutton his shirt. He was lifting her shirt when he stopped.

Tommy: Are you sure?

Jude: Yeah.

Tommy: Are you sure cause if your not we can watch TV?

Jude: Tommy. I want to.

Jude kissed him again. This time he made the kiss more intense. They began to remove clothing. Tommy walked her to the bed. and she let herself fall. He made love to her.

The next morning

Jude woke up next to Tommy. Tommy had his arm around her asleep. She just laid there smiling when her phone went off. She got up careful not to wake up Tommy.

Jude: Hello

The other person: Miss me?

Jude: Mike?

Mike: yeah. so i heard you and lover boy are living together. you slut.

Jude: Whatever, why do you do this to me

Mike: cause you are mine and you will always be mine.

By now Jude was crying. Tommy had woke up and he was standin behind her, kissing her neck tenderly.

Jude: no, i will never be yours. i was never yours to begin with.

This caught Tommy's Attention.

Mike: you'll be sorry you said that.

Jude: no i wont.

Jude hung up. She turned to Tommy when her phone rang again.

Jude: I'm not gonna be sorry mike.

The person: Jude come quick. this ain't mike.


	11. her love

Jude clutched the phone.

Jude: Sadie what's wrong?

Sadie: it's dad. Jude it's bad.

Jude: where?

Sadie: the hospitial.

Jude: I'll be there.

Jude hung up and gathered her clothes. She got dressed and ran out the door and left Tommy standin there in disbelief. She got to the hospitial and ran up to Sadie.

Jude: What happened?

Sadie: He was in an accident. They didn't tell me much.

As Sadie finished a nurse walked.

Nurse: I'm sorry he didn't make it.

Sadie hit the ground on her knees. Jude grabbed her and got her in the car and drove back to Tommy's. They walked in.

Tommy: What's going on?

Sadie: Dad was in an accident and he died.

Tommy: o i'm sorry.

Sadie hugged Tommy. Jude hadn't spoken or made a sound. Tommy was the only one to notice.

Tommy: Jude, come with me.

Jude followed him to the bedroom. She sat on the bed.

Tommy: Jude are you ok?

He waited for a response but he heard nothing.

Tommy: Jude.

He still heard nothing.


	12. The truth to everythin?

Tommy got worried so he sat next to her.

Tommy: Jude its ok to cry.

she turned and looked at him. Tears fell down her eyes but she was still silent.

Tommy: Jude?

She hugged him. crying. Sadie walked in and saw that Jude's head was buried in Tommy's chest.

Sadie: Jude?

Jude looked up at her.

Sadie: talk to me please.

Jude just looked at her. She got up and left the room.

Tommy: its not you

Sadie: its my fault Tommy

Tommy: it was an accident.

Sadie: but it was supposed to be me.

Tommy: what?

Sadie: we were outta milk and i was supposed to go get some.

Tommy: He went instead?

Sadie: yeah.

Tommy: it's not your fault. It just happened.

They heard the front door slam. and assumed jude had left.

Tommy: we need to find her.

they walked out and looked in the driveway and saw her car was gone. Tommy knew where she was. Tommy went to the pier and saw her lookin in the at the water. He walked up to her.

Tommy: Jude?

Jude turned to him.

Tommy: come on girl let me in please.

Jude: I miss him tommy.


End file.
